This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Internal combustion engines utilizing active oil warming technologies use exhaust energy, transferred to coolant as a means of distributing the waste heat energy to the engine oil to increase the warm-up rate of the engine. The viscosity of the warmed oil decreases and the internal engine friction is more quickly reduced. Conventional means involve directing the warmed engine coolant to an oil/coolant heat exchanger. While this has proven effective, there is energy wasted in warming all of the passages from the exhaust cooling core to the coolant/oil heat exchanger. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved method of oil warming for providing improved thermal efficiency and friction reduction.